Children Of Fate formaly wishes
by ReinaHeartsCallingRain
Summary: Im gonna keep it here but make a new 1 and rewrite it
1. intro

Intro 

When I was 13 something amazing happened. I had a few friends who were always there for me. I lived in a mansion with all of my friends. Together we had our own little club. We all went everywhere together. We all had fun and talked about everything. We never knew that we were really special. We were all to-be keyblade masters and mistresses.


	2. chapter1part 1

Chapter 1 part 1 of 2

this part is a quarter or the story the rest will be done soon plz r&r

"Hey Kelly, Come here!" My friend Justin said. "What?" I replied. "You've gotta come see this!" Mason said. "O.K." I said back. I rushed over to where they were. I also saw Mystique and Sarenity my other friends. "Look we found a portal, like the ones in kh2!" Mason said excitedly. "Cool" I said. After a while we went outside to play and when we came back we saw Sora and Kairi come out of the portal. I fainted. When i woke up i saw them again. I wasnt dreaming. "Why are you here?" I asked them . "Becuase you 5 are the most knowlegable kids that know about the other worlds!" Kairi said. We were all suprised. "We nee dyour help!" sora said.


	3. Chapter1 part 2

I jumped up and down for 3 minutes screaming "YES!YES!YES!YES!YES!AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" like any fangirl might do.

"Wait, even Mystique?" asked Mason.

"Yes, even Mystique." kairi replied

Mason, Justin, Sarenity, and I huddled up.

"You think she can do it?" asked Justin.

"Maybe." Sarenity said.

"I dont think so." I said to them.

"But we dont want to hurt her feelings either." Mason said.

"I know, lets call Tyler!." I suggested

Everyone had learned alot about Tyler from me.

to be continued...


	4. Chapter2 part1

Chapter 2 calling some friends part 1 calling Ty

"And Josh!" Justin said excitedly.

Even though i started the whole "Kingdom hearts" thing at school, Josh was the first person at the school to complete all of the games before anyone else did.Even COM.

"Ok so we'll call Tyler and Josh, Right?" I asked.

Everyone nodded.Then we all went back to tell Sora, Kairi, and Mystique.

Nobody thought that Mystique could handle all of this becuase she only knew about Sora, Kairi, Namine, And Roxas.

(ooooh cutie hot Roxas, Mystique and I used to fight about who would get to meet jesse mccartney. oooh and at school when we play kingdom hearts Justin is sora, im kairi, mystique and sarenity fight about who will be namine, and corey and mason fight over who gets 2 be roxas. its funny oops talkin 2 long BYE!)

"Hey what about us?" we heard a boys voice say.

We turned around to see Chrisian a loyal friend but gets angry easily(LOL), James a boy who likes monkeys and is very trustworthy, Corey another boy who likes monkeys but is very fun(Dont do the chicken dance or sing it infront of him,LOL),Brandon who is loyal and brave, and last but not least Louis he has only positive qualities and there are 2many 2 list.

"ok you guys 2." We all sighed after i said that.

James said " I"m a happy MONKEY!"

**1 HOUR LATER AT LUNCH**

"Hey Sora." I said

"What?"

"Why did YOU need OUR help?" I asked.

"Becuase, all 12 well right now 10 of you are the most knowegable people that know about the other worlds." Kairi replied.

I jumped up out of my seat and screamed "NO WAY!"

Everyone laughed their heads off.

"Hey thats not funny!" i said everyone laughed harder.

then I came up with a plan to shut them up(maha thats how mystique used to laugh)

"YOU GUYS HAVE ADD OR ADHD TOO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

My plan worked, they all stopped after that.

"Now, lets call ty first"

I grabbed my cell phone out of my cusom kh purse and dialed the number.

"Hey girl! How r ya?" i said over the phone.

The boys giggled, then sora pulled out his keyblade and told them to be quiet.

They shut up immediatly.

"Im fine,u?" she said

"im perfect."

"cool cat!" i accidentaly said.

"what?"

"nothing!"

"hey ty im gonna pick u up in about 15-30 minutes, k"

"k,bye" ty replied

"bye!"

Then i blew up "WHO LET THAT CAT IN!"

I Heard a giggle from around the corner.

"Hide!" i wispered to Sora and Kairi.

They hid in my closet.

Me, Mystique, and Sarenity crept around the corner.

I screamed.

It was Halia my barley annoying sister who told dylan everything even though she was only 5, Dylan my little Scemo,littiot, pest of a 9 year old brother (just so you know scemo means idiot in cheetah girls talk), and holding halia's hand was aydrin my harmless cute and adorable brother who i loved ALOT.


	5. chapter 2 part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts or final fantasy.

I asked Mystique and Sarenity to take Aydrin and lay him down for his nap.

"WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK YOU WERE DOING, COULDN'T YOU SEE I WAS ON THE PHONE!" I screamed at my brother and sister.

"Were sorry, Dylan made me do it!" Halia said in a terrified tone.

I knew halia would never lie to anyone so I asked Sarenity to put her down for a nap too.

I turned back around to look at Dylan. Then I noticed something, he was wearing my clothes! He was wearing my black stretch pants and my "perfect" pink tee.

"WHY ARE YOU WEARING MY CLOTHES?" I screamed at him.

"Because I wanted to make you mad!" he said in the most girly tone a boy can do.

"Your room NOW!" I said.

I dragged him up to his room and threw him up on the bed.

(Me: ahhhh, feels good to have power)

"Wait why are YOU wearing MY clothes?" Dylan asked.

"Because I can wear them without stretching them out." I replied.

I was wearing his sora watch, kingdom hearts sweater, jeans, and tee.

I scolded him and then locked him in his room (his room has a bathroom next to it and a door from his room to his bathroom) and his bathroom door. I told him that I would be calling a babysitter and that they would unlock him.

Dylan screamed and said he wasn't gonna be good.

"Then they wont unlock you!" I told him.

"nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" he screamed in a whiny tone.

After that I walked to Aydrin's room and told Mystique that she could go back to my room. Then did the same with Sarenity.

When I got back to my room I saw Mystique invading my closet.

"STOP EVERYONE, I'm going to call Joshy" I yelled in the harshest tone anyone could have.

Ring-Ring Ring-Ring

"Hello" I heard Josh say.

"hi, were gonna pick u up in about 15-30 minutes, k" I said

"k bye"

"Bye"

To be continued………

­­­­­­­­­­


	6. Chapter 3 part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts.

Part 1 of 2

"OK everyone pack your bags and lets go!" I said.

Everyone packed their bags while I packed MY clothes, food, books, pencils, paper, erasers, and my laptop.

"Why do you need your laptop?" Mystique asked.

"Because you never know when you might need entertainment or videos." I replied.

"Or you just can't go anywhere without your laptop." Mystique said.

"HEY!"

Mystique giggled

"Kelly, everyone's done packing!" Sora said as he came in.

"OK everyone get in the family room!" I yelled.

**3 minutes later in the family room**

"ok, we'll go in the car to pick up Josh then-----" I said before I was interrupted

"_hello" _we heard a voice say.

"HIDE!" I yelled to sora & kairi.

"Who?"

start kairi II if you have it NOW!

I turned around. It was my friend Allison! I could always count on her. She was my only friend at my brothers baseball games. She was wearing a beautiful red gown, ruby earrings, white heels, and a gold tiara. She had long light brown hair. (ok I exagurated a little bit but not by much.)

stop it NOW

"Mason" I said nervously.

She looked over at the couch next to mine. He was there.

James sniggered.

She pointed to mason and looked at me.

"he didn't listen!" I said.

She gave me a mean look that told me "you better tell the truth!"

"ok, ok. If I tell you, you cant tell anyone." I told her.

" I promise!" she said.

"First go home and pack some clothes that will last about the rest of the month, then I'll tell you."

"why?" she asked.

"**JUST GO AND PACK YOUR THINGS!**" I yelled at her.

**5 mins later**

"I'm here" she said.

I showed her Sora and Kairi.

"Are they real?" she asked jumping up and down.

"wow Kelly did the same thing!" Justin said.

I nodded.

"lets go" all of the bags were packed in the limo. We drove down to pick up Josh.

"Sorry we were late, I ran into a couple of friends on the way." I told him.

He looked behind me to see the biggest limo in the world.

"It's my friend Allison's, she said we could have it cuz my whole class is coming." I said while I nodded to Sora and Kairi. They smirked and created a portal.

"AAAHHH!" Josh screamed and jumped back. "What is that?" He asked freaking out.

"Look in the limo." I said slyly.

He looked in the limo. He jumped out and his bags almost hit me.

"Are they real?" he asked, his fear showing.

"yep" I said proudly. " NOW GET YOUR STUFF IN THE LIMO AND LETS GO!" I told him.


End file.
